Ya no somos los mismos
by sakurakinomotodeli
Summary: El, es un millonario, ahora, ella, es una bailarina y cantante de un Bar...Y... una nueva amenaza de clow? ... Leanlo.. no soy buena en los summary :P:P Tercer CAPITULO UP!
1. No es Normal

**Supongo que mi corazon no es el primero en ser roto**

**mis ojos no son los primeros en llorar,**

**no soy la primera en saber, que no puedo olvidarme de ti....**

**Saber soy una tonta que esta dispuesta a sentarse**

**esperandote....**

Una hermosa voz sonaba en un bar, una chica de cabellos cafes y ojos esmeralda cantaba a unos pocos clientes, la chica vestia un hermoso vestido rojo el cual dejaba un poco descubierto su pecho.

**pero cariño no puedes ver**

**no hay otra cosa que puedo hacer**

**totalmente hecha para ti**

**pero ahora no hay un sitio donde esconderme......**

Un joven de ojos ambar y cabellos chocolates que vestia muy elegantemente, se acerco a ella y le dijo.

el: calle 10 en la esquina a las 2 de la mañana... te espero

La joven quedo impactada por lo que le dijo el ambamarino...A esta hermosa joven la llamaremos Sakura Kinomoto.

Eran ya casi las 2, la muchacha estaba muy nerviosa.. por aquel acontesimiento, una limosina se poso exactamente a las 2 de la mañana....

**el:** Subete...

**Sakura:** si...

minutos mas tarde llegaron a una casa... (n/a: una casa.. porfavor!!! era una mansionsoooota).

**Sakura:** esta es tu casa?????

**el:** puede ser...

**sakura: **como te llamas

**el: ** Li Syaoran.... tu eres Sakura, no es asi?

**Sakura:** si... (n/a:la mina taba conjundia)

**el:** aun no me recuerdas?

**Sakura:** disculpe, yo no se quien es usted, yo solo soy Sakura Kinomoto, la bailarina y Cantante de un Bar

**Syaoran: **sakura amor mio, no creo que me hayas olvidado

**Sakura:** no.. no puede ser.. syaoran eres tu.. mi, mi querido Syaoran....

**Syaoran: **si, sakura soy yo...

**sakura: ** Syaoran... pq me dejaste de llamar..!! no sabes cuanto te extrañe!

**Syaoran: ** Sakura... no pude, mi madre a toda costa queria que me olvidara de ti y me case con Mei, pero yo no puedo, yo te amo a ti!!!

**sakura:** ooooh Syaoran

Se acerca a el y lo besa.... mientras se besan, syaoran recuerda, donde encontro a sakura trabajando y lepregunto...

**Syaoran:** porque estas trabajando en un Bar???

**Sakura:** es una laarga historia mi querido Syaoran..

(N/A: ese es el primer capitulo de mi primer Fic, espero les guste...Sayonara!!)


	2. ¿¿quee?

Konnichiwa!!.. bueno aqui esta el 2 capitulo de Ya no somos los mismos.

**Syaoran:** porque estas trabajando en un Bar???

**Sakura:** es una laarga historia mi querido Syaoran..

Sakura le conto todo lo que habia pasado.. La muerte de su padre y su hermano en un accidente de avion, su amiga Tomoyo que habia decidido olvidarte de Eriol, para iniciar una nueva vida y casarse con una persona que realmente la amara, en pocas palabras sakura, ya en sus 20 años, no habia decidido ni casarse, ni tener una relacion con nadie....

**Syaoran:** deves haber sufrido mucho...

**Sakura: ** si, asi es, pero ahora te he encontrado, espero no me dejes otra vez

Shaoran la abrazo y la beso

**Syaoran: **nunca mi amada sakura, nunca te dejare, pero ahora necesito que me prometas que nunca mas trabajaras en un lugar asi...

**Sakura:** pero entonces que hare de mi vida?? Syaoran, lo unico que ahora se, es cantar... y bailar.... nada mas....

**Syaoran:** si se amor mio, pero ahora yo soy millorario, y puedo lanzarte al estrellato, puedes ser una cantante muy famosa, y yo puedo hacer eso, y mucho mas

**Sakura:** ohh Syaoran..!!

Se abrazan y se besan... Syaoran empieza a recorrer el cuerpo de sakura con sus manos, dandose cuenta de lo hermosa que se ha vuelto, una muchacha esbelta, alta, con cabellos hasta la cintura, ahora solo amarrados con una coleta, piernas largas y muy lindas...

La muchacha no se quedo atras, pq tambien se dio cuenta que el joven Syaoran, habia cresido mucho, y ya no tenia el mismo cuerpo de niño que antes..

**Sakura:** syaoran!!- le suspiro sakura al oido a su amado...

**Syaoran:** Sakura...

Comenzaron a hablar nuevamente, sakura tenia muchas dudas de porque Syaoran se habia casado con Mei, Syaoran le respondio, a todas sus dudas, diciendole tambien que ya se habian divorciado, por eso la habia buscado.

**Sakura: **Syaoran.. yo.. yo quiero ser tuya...- le dijo Sakura a Syaoran casi como un suspiro..., Syaoran, la empezo a besar con pasion, una pasion desenfrenada con la cual no podia luchar, bajo por el pecho de sakura, haciendola suspirar...

**Syaoran:** oh mi amada sakura, no sabes cuanto te amo, no sabes cuanto espere este momento...

**Sakura:** solo sigue mi amado Syaoran, no hables, solo disfruta de nuestro primer momento juntos...

Y asi lo hicieron, al parecer Syaoran ya era un experto en el tema, Sakura solo se dejaba llevar por el.... Syaoran, la llevo a un mundo donde solo existian ellos dos, y se hacian uno, uno donde sus cuerpos se fusionaban y podian amarse aunque fuera por un instante...se quedaron profundamente dormidos, hasta la mañana siguiente...

**Syaoran: **sakura, amor mio, despierta... tenemos que ir a la oficina para ver si podemos hoy mismo empezar a grabar un Demo.

**Sakura:** oh... Syaoran.. pero mi ropa... mira.. no puedo ir asi...

**Syaoran:** por eso mismo iremos los 2, para comprarte algunas cosas.. te amo

**Sakura:** yo tambien amor mio...

Syaoran dejo sola a sakura para que se vistiera se duchara y hiciera todo lo que tenia que hacer, mientras tanto el llamaba a su secretaria para decirle que lo comunicara con el gerente de Warner Music, para grabar el Demo de Sakura.

**Sakura:** Lista..

Sakura habia hecho unos pequeños arreglos al vestido que habia usado la noche anterior.

**Syaoran:** te ves hermosa mi amada!...

**Sakura: **gracias.. ...

Salieron juntos por las tiendas de ropas y compraron muchas cosas.

**Syaoran: **sakura.. ahora vamos a la oficina para que escribas tu Demo, y le pongas ritmo y todo lo que necesita...

**Sakura**: Gracias mi amado Syaoran... ...

**Syaoran:** sakura, antes de esto, quiero decirte, que.....

**Sakura:** que cosa?.....

Fin del segundo capitulo... les digo q en el proximo, entraran muchos nuevos personajes.. ;)


	3. ¿clow otra vez?

**Syaoran:** sakura, antes de esto, quiero decirte, que.....

**Sakura:** que cosa?.....

**Syaoran:** no nada.... mejor despues...

_No hay a donde ir hoy  
Estoy aburrida, se hace tarde  
Qué le pasa a mi sabado?  
Viene el lunes, el dia q odio_

Sentada en la cama sola, mirando el telefono  
El no era lo q keria, lo q pense, no  
El nunca abrira la puerta  
Nunca me hizo sentir q era especial  
No es lo q realmente busco

Esto es cuando empece a morder mis uñas  
Limpio mi habitacion cuando todo falla  
Creo q es hora de liberarme  
Este punto de vista esta agotado 

Sakura cantaba una hermosa cancion en el centro de grabados...

**Alguien:** su voz es hermosa...

**Syaoran:** Eriol!!.. q haces aqui..!

**Eriol:** Supe q la habias encontrado y decidi venir a verlos...

**Syaoran:** Sakura me conto, q no estas con Tomoyo

**Eriol: **Eso es verdad, soy un estupido, nose como la deje ir...

**Sakura: **ya mi amor, el demo esta casi lissto, solo faltan algunas canciones pero tengo hambre.. :P

**Eriol: **Que bueno volver a verte Sakura-Chan

**Sakura:** Disculpe.. quien es usted?

**Eriol:** fijate bien.. Sakura

Sakura miro fijamente al joven de cabellos azulados y ojos del mismo color...

**Sakura:** Eriol !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La chica salto a los brazos de uno de sus mejores amigos,...

**Syaoran: **pues vamos a comer juntos.. :-)

Fueron a un restaurant muy lindo, sakura estaba muy feliz de reencontrarse con su amigo Eriol, al cual no habia visto en muchos años, volvieron al lugar donde sakura devia terminar de grabar su Cd...

_Hoy me desperté soñando  
Al frío de la estática   
Y puse mis pies fríos en el suelo  
Me olvidé todo lo de ayer  
Recordando que simulo estar donde no estoy más   
Un poco de sabor a hipocresía  
Y dejo de seguir al error  
Lento a reaccionar  
Y aunque estés tan cerca de mi  
Estás aún tan distante  
Y no puedo volver a traerte  
Es cierto  
La manera en que me siento  
Estaba prometido por tu cara  
El sonido de tu voz  
Pintada en mis recuerdos  
Aun cuando no estás conmigo  
Yo estoy contigo_

**Eriol:** no hay duda canta hermosisimo...

_Este es mi diciembre  
Este es mi momento del año  
Este es mi diciembre  
Esto está todo tan claro  
Este es mi diciembre  
Este es mi hogar cubierto de nieve  
Este es mi diciembre  
Esta soy yo sola  
Y yo  
Solo deseo nunca sentirme   
Como cuando hubo alguien que perdí  
Y yo  
Vuelvo todas las cosas que dije  
Para hacerte sentir así  
Y yo   
Solo deseo nunca sentirme  
Como cuando hubo alguien que perdí   
Y yo  
Vuelvo todas las cosas que dije  
Y abandoné todo  
Solo para tener algún lugar donde ir  
Abandoné todo  
Para tener a alguien con quien venir a casa  
Este es mi diciembre _

**_Alguien: _ **Hola chicos, cuanto tienpo sin verles...

**Eriol:** Tomoyoo!!!.... !!..

**Syaoran:** Como estas..!!

**Sakura:** Tomoyooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... q feliz estoy!!.. de volver a verte.. como llegaste aqui.. Tomoyoo!

**Tomoyo:** mi querida sakura.. !.. me alegro tanto de verte... :)...

**Sakura:** mi Tomoyo ahora no puedo hablar, tu sabes estoy de cantante

**Tomoyo:** Ve, mi niña.. ve.. :)

**Syaoran:** es tan...

**Eriol:** hermosa?

**Syaoran:** si... D

_Hoy es tan corto el atardecer  
nuestro beso en tu portal  
ya no es como el de ayer.  
Hoy no te diré hasta mañana  
no sé cuanto estaré perdido en tu mirada.  
No, ya sé que no es tan fácil  
como tenía en el pensamiento   
de cuando llegara el momento.  
Sí, también yo estoy disimulando  
sonrío y voy tranquilizando  
la rabia de saber, que por primerva vez  
estaba amando.  
Los dos cogidos de la mano, por las calles  
y regalándonos mil besos en cada rincón  
te quiero así, sí, tal como eres, para mí,  
No pidas más que yo sea tu dueño mi amor  
intentaré parar la vida un instatne  
para estar contigo, si puedo.  
Pero después, al amanecer  
no nos daremos ni cuenta pero en cada beso  
pondremos la vida daremos el resto.  
Eh! coge mi mano así sin miedo,  
bésame y no mires al suelo  
el tiempo que aún nos queda,  
vivámoslo como si fuera eterno.  
Los dos cogidos de la mano por las calles.   
Y regalándonos mil besos en cada rincón  
te quiero así tal como eres, para mí.  
Los dos cogidos de la mano..._

**Syaoran:** como puede ser tan hermosa....

**Eriol:** es.... Li.. siento la presencia de una carta clow

**Tomoyo: **no las habia cambiado todas ya... sakura?

**Eriol:** si... pero... la estoy sintiendo...

**Syaoran:** porque sentimos otra vez esto??

fin del 3cap, espero les alla agradado...en el otro capitulo veremos..¿una nueva carta?, una nueva amenaza.. y un nuevo muchacho llega a la vida de Sakura....¿q hara Syaoran?..

Lean el proximo capitulo..-


End file.
